All I want for Christmas
by RavenSara84
Summary: Belarus wants Russia to be with her and no one else, but when conversing with Romano she learns something that she never really thought about.


Title: All I want for Christmas

Rating: T

Pairing: One sided Belarus/Russia and _slight _Belarus/Romano – if you squint.

Notes: All I want for Christmas is by Mariah Carey, although I listened to Bowling for Soup's version when writing this. Don't know why but it flowed better.

Summary: Belarus wants Russia to be with _her_ and no one else, but when conversing with Romano she learns something that she never really thought about.

She lay back with a sign, trying to figure out what to do now. He had run away from her, _again. _She didn't think her asking him to marry her was scary, or unreasonable; and yet he still ran away, _every time_ she asked.

Maybe she was obsessed with it, but was it so wrong? It wasn't like they were actually related, they had seen so many things together, and why couldn't he just see it?

_Oh Russia, why can't you see that I want you?_ She sighed as she watched the snow fall, she wished for the tears to fall, but she wasn't that kind of nation, she wasn't _weak_. Her tears would never fall, _never_.

Now she was all alone in her home, wishing for something that might never come true, although she wished so hard that it would.

XX

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There's just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<br>I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is...<br>You 

XX

She hated the world meetings, where she would force herself to not beg Russia to marry her, she still had a reputation to keep and so did he, neither of them could afford to be weak in front of other nations, especially not _America_.

Her eyes narrowed as she thought of that idiot, the exact opposite of her brother, foolish, loud, annoying and bratty, it was hard to believe that he had been raised by Britain, the nation that was known for its manners, although granted they could be loud as well, but not in the same obnoxious way as America.

Just because he believed he _helped _her when her people wanted to be independent, it didn't mean a damn thing.

She clenched her fist when he began to talk, wanting to do nothing more than to hit him _hard_, in that big mouth of his.

She also wished that her brother would just _take him down._ America wasn't as strong as he used to be, although he liked to believe that he hadn't changed, but his country had gotten weaker, _he _had gotten more paranoid.

_If he wanted to, Russia could break him. _She thought, watching him with boredom, as he ranted on and on about this 'hero' idea of his, only to get struck down, literally by Britain; _At least someone isn't afraid to stand up to him._ She thought with a slight smirk; _the last meeting until after the winter holidays._ She let out a sigh.

XX

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There's just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<br>I don't need to hang my stocking  
>There upon the fireplace<br>Santa Claus won't make me happy  
>With a toy on Christmas day<br>I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is you<br>You baby 

XX

"Are you all right sis?" Russia carefully asked her, hearing her sigh and seeing the smirk as they watched Britain beat America up.

"Da, I'm fine," She looked up at him; "Why can't you…?"

"Nyet, Britain can get away with it, me? It would start another war, none that we can afford on either side," Russia admitted softly and she nodded; "Still, it's fun to watch, da?"

Belarus nodded with a smile, she knew she could never get her brother the way she wanted, to be married to him, but she still had this, she still had him talking to her as a nation, respected her, helped her, of course he still spied on her too. He was a nation, a big one who had to be careful about smaller nations, even if they were his siblings.

She held no grudge against him, although she would be lying if she said it didn't hurt to know that he thought she and her people were up to something.

Although she had tried to speak to him about it, she never could, Ukraine would come up and interrupt her to speak about something of no real consequence, at least not to the richer nations, but Russia liked to indulge his sister and would listen to her; _probably due to her making him that damn scarf!_ Belarus had fumed every time the two would talk about something that she could not partake in.

_It's not their fault…_ She kept repeating in her head, although Ukraine was the cry-baby of the family, she was still family and deserved Russia's attention too.

XX

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
>I don't even wish for snow<br>I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
>Underneath the mistletoe<br>I won't make a list and send it  
>To the North Pole for Saint Nick<br>I won't even stay awake to  
>Hear those magic reindeers click<br>'Cause I just want you here tonight  
>Holding on to me so tight<br>What more can I do  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is you<br>Ooh baby  
>All the lights are shining<br>So brightly everywhere  
>And the sound of children's<br>Laughter fills the air  
>And everyone is singing<br>I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
>Santa won't you bring me the one I really need<br>Won't you please bring my baby to me... 

XX

Once the meeting had come to an end, or to be exact Germany got fed up with nations fighting amongst themselves that he announced it was over and that they would all meet up next year.

"Emails shall be sent out, so you will know when they will take place," He informed them as he packed away his notes and left, with North Italy at his heels.

Belarus never understood the relationship between those two, North Italy just seemed to get under Germanys feet, but the serious nation never seemed to mind.

"That bastard potato eater…" She heard a familiar Italian voice say next to her and noticed Romano collected his and his brother's notes, frowning all the while, but in those brown eyes she could see that he was jealous.

"Why do you say that?"

He seemed surprised by who asked the question, in all honesty he should have run away, screaming, but since there was still plenty of nations around, including Spain, he spoke to her; "That bastard has twisted my brother's head, I don't know why or how…"

"But they seem happy, da?" Belarus asked him and he frowned deeply, not willing to admit that yes, his brother was indeed happy around Germany, probably because the other nation could help to protect not only his brother, but also that nation of Italy as well.

"That is not the point…" But as he said it, it sounded rather feeble.

"Is it because he is getting attention that you are not? Because he is more open and honest about his feelings?" Belarus said and slowly, Romano nodded, whether it was out of fear of the other or something else, neither really knew.

Of course, it wasn't like Romano to remain quiet for too long; "And what of you? Isn't it the same between you, Russia and Ukraine?"

She blinked in surprise; she had never thought of it like that before, that maybe she was harassing Russia so much was because she wanted to attention, the same kind of attention that he gave to Ukraine.

"It's different," She informed him coldly, not wanting to think about it too deeply. Although she knew that he had a point, a very good one, but did she really want to think about it?

_No._ She thought to herself.

"Ch, only to you," Romano kept going, although he had begun to shake; "He's not going to think of you any differently, no matter how many times you demand him to marry you, nothing will change,"

"That's only what _you_ think," She hissed back, trying to push away the thoughts that were telling her that he was right.

"Really? Then why not come over to out Christmas dinner then?" He offered, though neither of them really knew if he did it out of fear or wether he really did want Belarus to come over to Italy for dinner; "Eh, my brother and the potato bastard will be there, along with his brother, and that damn tomato lover will also be there…"

"I…" She looked away, not knowing how to reply, but looking over at Russia, who was conversing with another nation and she decided; "All right, so long as you haven't changed your mind,"

Romano just nodded; "I'll… I'll send you the details later…"

"Da," She nodded and then softly, with a hint of a blush; "Thank you,"

XX

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>This is all I'm asking for<br>I just want to see my baby  
>Standing right outside my door<br>Oh I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is...<br>You

All I want for Christmas is you... baby


End file.
